La Fête Céleste
by R1nn0yu3
Summary: Koenma organise une fête, et, vous le savez, pendant une fête, tout le monde se détend... Ou se tend ! Petit One Shot écrit pour Zena: /u/1970758/Zena x.


Titre : La F te C leste.

Auteur : R1nn0yu3

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propri t de Yoshihiro Togashi.

R sum : Koenma pr pare une f te pour d tendre ses amis qui ont tous v cu bien des preuves ces derniers temps...  
Genre : Yaoi.

Couple : Kurama/Hiei.

Kurama rentra chez lui, reint par son travail, il prit le courrier et y vit une "invitation cordiale" a se rendre dans le monde C leste (entendez par l vennez sinon vous le regretterez).

Un instant plus tard, le renard paru surpris, puis, perplexe, la curiosit prennant le pas sur le s rieux, il prit le temps de se pr parer, son rituel habituel lorsqu'il sortait, un bain moussant la rose pendant une demi-heure afin d' tre impr gn de cette odeur. Ensuite, il peigna ses longs cheveux ros s et les attacha en la base de sa nuque avec un lastique noir, il prit dans son armoire un smoking noir, simple, mais l gant et une chemise blanche dont les bordures donnaient un effet de dentelle froiss e. Il sorti et vit Botan qui l'attendait sur sa rame magique.

Un peu plus tard...

Kurama s'ennuyait dans cette f te, il avait compris les bonnes intentions de Koenma, mais il s'ennuyait, et ferme ! Ce n' tait pas amusant de surveiller une f te! Il aurait de loin pr f r lire un bon livre au chaud sous sa couette avec une musique en fond plut t que d' tre l , un verre de sak la main, subissant les regards de toutes les femmes pr sentes, et m me de certains hommes !

Le chef c leste avait invit la plupart des d mons connus, avec, comme principal but, une alliance entre le monde de Yokai et le monde C leste, il discutait avec les repr sentants Yokai tandis que Botan se pr parait, elle assurait, avec ses coll gues, le service de transport pour les invit s. Elle venait de finir son tour avec l'arriv e du renard et elle tait en train de s'habiller. Elle sorti de sa chambre attitr e au palais en portant des talons blancs, une longue robe blanche dont le bas tait rose p le et les manches aussi, ses cheveux taient attach s en un chignon complexe qui la rendait plus adulte et bien plus attirante que d'ordinaire, elle avait mis un peu de maquillage et un l ger parfum de jasmin.

Kurama fut bloui lorsqu'il vit Botan arriver, elle tait l'une des rares personnes qu'il connaissait parmis les invit s et sa tenue n' tait pas faite pour passer inaper ue, m me Koenma leva les yeux vers elle et quelques toiles sembl rent tinceler dans ses yeux pendant un instant, apr s lequel il reprit ses esprits et continua de parler a ses interlocuteurs. Plus par politesse qu'autre chose, le renard se dirigea vers son amie et l'invita a danser.

-Botan ? Daignes-tu m'accorder cette danse ?

-Oui... Merci de ton invitation...

Tandis qu'ils dansaient, le renard sentait que la jeune femme semblait triste, et il percevait aussi autre chose, une aura famili re mais qu'il n'arrivait pas a rep rer dans cette foule dense et compacte qui les entourait.

-Botan, a ne va pas ?

-Si... C'est juste que...

-Quoi donc ?

-Je pensais enfin attirer l'attention de Koenma et ...

-Je pense que tu l'as attir , mais il est occup et semble parler de quelque chose d'important, ne reste pas trop loin et je suis sur qu'il viendra bient t t'inviter. Dit-il tout en lui faisant un clin d'oeil et un sourire a faire fondre le coeur de n'importe qui, il la l cha alors tandis que les derni res notes de musiques retentissaient dans la salle, puis, il alla au bar et commanda un amaretto, un peu d'alcool lui ferait du bien pour se d tendre et oublier comme le temps lui paraissait long.

Soudain, le renard ressenti de nouveau cette aura famili re et cette fois-ci, il tenta de cibler la source de cette aura, c'est alors qu'il vit une forme noire dans un coin de la salle qui semblait l g rement exc d e par le bruit ambiant.

En un instant, Kurama fut a une distance bien plus courte de la forme en question et il s'approcha, nonchalament de Hiei, arborant son sourire si craquant et un peu dragueur.

-Salut Hiei.

-'Lut.

-Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s' tait pas vu.

-Pas si longtemps que a.

-Allons, allons... Tss,tss,tss, Hiei, tu as des paroles bien dures envers moi, mon ami.

-Humpf !

-Que deviens-tu ?

-Comme toujours.

-Je vois... Toujours aussi loquace a ce que je vois ?

-Humpf !

Alors Kurama fit quelque chose que Hiei n'aurait jamais suspect , il attrapa son ami par la taille, le serrant contre lui, et l'entra na sur la piste de danse, qu'importait l'avis de tous ces gens ! Les femmes furent en col re et d sempar es en voyant leur fantasme ambulant avec un homme dans les bras, les hommes qui le fixaient furent d pit s et consol s la fois, Kurama aimait les hommes, certes, mais son coeur tait d j pris.

Serrant toujours l'homme au jagan dans ses bras fins, le renard le faisant valser sur l'une de ces anciennes musiques classique sur lesquelles les amoureux aiment a danser enlancer, ils tournaient et virevoltaient avec gr ce et l g ret , Hiei avait r ussi a se caler sur les pas de son ami assez vite et suivait le rythme tant bien que mal, ne comprennant pas ce qu'il se passait, il se sentait bien mais en m me temps il se sentait mal l'aise, le Yoko avait toujours t un ami pour lui, n anmoins, il ressentait une attirance envers lui...

Apr s cette danse qui leur fit l'effet d'un instant de joie intense, ils durent redescendre de leur nuage alors que la derni re note de la valse avait fini de r sonner, Hiei se dirigea vers le bar, l'air de rien, pour prendre un verre lorsque le renard l'attrapa par le bras et l'entra na a sa suite, se faufilant parmis les invit s. Kurama emmena Hiei dans la chambre qui lui avait t assign e pour la nuit, la rentr e au bercail s'effectuant le lendemain pour la majorit des invit s, notament afin de permettrent a Botan et ses coll gues de profiter de la f te et de se reposer. Kurama ouvrit la porte et la referma aussi sec, il plaqua alors son ami contre la porte et l'embrassa, passant ses mains sur son torse, dans son dos, sur son visage et dans ses cheveux, humant le parfum de Hiei, s'ennivrant de cette senteur. Hiei se laissait faire, surpris au d but, il appr ciait pr sent le contact du renard, ses mains f briles cherch rent a toucher le corps du Yoko, il le caressait de m me que Kurama l'avait caress . il sentit alors que son T-shirt avait disparu, tra nant certainement quelque part dans l'immense chambre, il en fut bient t de m me pour son pantalon et son slip. Il se retrouva nu, sous le regard de son ami qui appr ciait la vue, sa langue passait sur ses l vres, semblant se d lecter d'avance de ce mets de choix qu'on lui pr sentait, les v tements du renard vol rent en quelques secondes et Hiei se retrouva dans les bras de son amant en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il se retrouva projeter sur le lit, avec force mais douceur, sentant bient t le poids du corps du renard sur lui, sa chaleur, sa langue et ses mains qui passaient et repassait sur son corps, tout son corps, sa bouche qui mordillait son oreille, son souffle chaud qui lui murmurait des "je t'aime", "tu me plais","j'ai envie de toi" qui le faisait frissoner de plaisir, ses doigts s'accroch rent au dos du renard lorsqu'il saisit son ampe dans la main afin de lui donner du plaisir, il griffa son dos, g missant de plaisir en choeur, Kurama sous l'effet des griffures, Hiei sous l'effet du plaisir que lui procurait le renard de fa on buccale pr sent.

-Hiei, je n'en peux plus...

-Kurama ! Continue ! C'est bon ! Si bon !

-Ho Hiei...

Kurama redoubla d'ardeur et les g missements devinrent de l gers cris, doucement, le renard introduisit un doigt dans l'orifice de Hiei, faisant de faibles aller-retour, jusqu'a ce que le visage de son amant paraisse plus d tendu, il se permit alors d'introduire un deuxi me de ses magnifiques doigts de pianistes, effectuant encore une fois le m me rituel, jusqu' ce que Hiei paru prouver plus de plaisir que de douleur, alors, de la main gauche, le renard invoqua des plantes qui attach rent les poignets de Hiei au la t te de lit et il donna encore du plaisir a son aim .

Kurama savait tre patient, il ne voulait pas brusquer son tre cher, il prit donc son temps, jusqu' ce que Hiei pousse de v ritable cri de plaisir, cet instant, Il le d tacha et le prit dans ses bras, le p n trant avec douceur, de peur de le blesser, il fut pris de cour par Hiei qui movait ses hanches de fa on explicite, il voulait qu'il bouge, et Kurama allait s'y plier avec plaisir.

Tout en lui faisant l'amour, il le draguait encore, par des phrases coquines et subtiles.

-Hiei... Mon amour, tu aimes n'est-ce pas ? Et je suis certain que tu m'aimes autant que tu n'aimes faire CA avec moi, ho oui, sur et certain... Son sourire dragueur apparu encore sur ses l vres, Je sais que tu m'aimes, je l'ai dans tes yeux d'onix, tes si beaux yeux, j'ai senti l'excitation monter en toi, j'ai ressenti ton envie de moi !

Hiei semblait en transe et Kurama le fixait, s'abreuvait de cette image qu'il craignait ne plus jamais voir, finalement, le plaisir se termina par les limites que lui imposait son corps, mais son amant n'en avait pas encore assez, il lui en fallait encore, il embrassa le renard, milles baisers parcoururent son visage, ses mains, son torse, son ventre, il senti l'entrejambe de son ami vibrer douleureusement sous l'envie, il l'a prit en bouche tandis que Hiei, au dessus de lui, s'accrochait au montant du lit, auquel Kurama l'avait de nouveau attach .

Apr s des heures a se prouver leur amour commun, ils s'endormirent, puis s et un sourire b at sur les l vres, r vant certainement de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Botan, quant elle, avait enfin pu attirer Koenma et ils se promenaient dans le jardin, main dans la main, heureux comme de jeunes amoureux qu'ils taient, en passant pr s de la fen tre de la chambre de Kurama, ils entendirent les g missements et les cris des deux hommes, ils se sourirent et s'embrass rent avant de continuer leur promenade, laissant leurs amis s' battre dans leur chambre...

~Fin~ 


End file.
